Cyniclon Girl
by Blossom The Cat
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple experiment. Pai would capture a human and use her for his work. But then she transformed into a Cyniclon. How can Pai experiment on this Cyniclon girl when he's fallen head over heels? Kisshu x Ichigo, Pai x OC, Taruto x Pudding UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY
1. Chapter 1

**Transformation**

(Serena's P.O.V)

I sighed, letting the wind blow through my hair. It was July, and I was far too hot in my t-shirt and shorts. I had escaped from the house as my little sister had put Mew Mew Power on the TV again.

"Mmm…"

The breeze was refreshing, even though the sun was beating down on the ground. I couldn't bear to stay inside and watch Mew Mew Power for the fifth time today. It was too painful. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Mew Mew Power, it's just when June starts talking to the screen and yelling insults at the aliens.

"Ice cream!"

I saw an ice cream van driving past, and I ran over, fishing some change out of my pocket.

"Small cone, raspberry sauce please!"

I asked, handing over the money and then taking my ice cream. I licked it, savouring the rich raspberry flavour. Now, I actually liked the aliens from Mew Mew Power especially Pai. He was…unusual. June liked Kisshu (typical) and her walls were plastered in pictures of him. I only had one poster of Pai on my wall, and it was June who bought me that for my 16th Birthday a few weeks ago.

"Damn!"

I cursed, ice cream dripping onto my shorts. I swiped my tongue over the ice cream and wiped at my shorts, accidentally dropping the cone on the ground.

"Dammit!"

I grumbled, standing up quickly. I bent down to pick up the mess, but I stood up again after hearing a weird sucking noise. I left the ice cream and started running home, the houses around me fading in and out of view.

"What the…?"

I stumbled, the world spinning. I looked around, and then dropped through the ground, screaming. I spun round and round, colours flashing around me. I felt dizzy, and then I blacked out.

(Pai's P.O.V)

Serena was spat out of the portal and thrown unceremoniously onto the ground. She stirred slightly, turning onto her back. I watched her from the shadows, curious as to what she would do.

"She will be perfect for my new experiment!"

I whispered, thinking about what Deep Blue had told me to do. I took a step nearer, but then she was lifted up into the air, surrounded by white light.

"What is going on?"

Serena's clothes morphed into a dusty brown tank top and dark brown shorts, with tan leather sandals. Her hair grew longer and two long braids appeared either side of her face. Her ears became long and pointed, and when her eyes snapped open, they were cat-like and a rich sapphire blue. She was lowered to the ground and lay on the cold floor, and I stared at her in shock.

"What happened?"

The girl I had taken to use for a special experiment had somehow transformed into a Cyniclon, and a pretty one at that! Kisshu and Taruto came running in, Kisshu chasing Taruto.

"You're doomed!"

Kisshu growled, Taruto then proceeding to trip over Serena. He looked at the Cyniclon girl in shock and confusion, before scrambling back and over to me.

"Who is that?"

Taruto whispered to his older brother, eyeing up Serena cautiously. She stirred slightly, her cat-like eyes flickering open. She looked up at the three Cyniclon of us warily, shakily getting to her feet.

"I'm Serena."

She announced, shaking slightly as her gaze scanned over each of us. She walked slowly out the door, heading towards the bathroom. I winced as I heard a loud scream.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A CYNICLON?!"

She stumbled out, looking at us incredulously before calmly stating:

"I am NOT explaining why I disappeared!"

~Author: Hello! I will use the Japanese names for convienice, but I will write in an English format, so no onii-chan or one-chan. Oh, and I will call Masaya Aoyoma by his English name, Mark. I will try to update every Friday, so please, Read and Review! Ta-ta for now!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Breakfast Time!**

(Serena's P.O.V)

I growled, causing Taruto to back away slowly. I crossed my arms and huffed, unhappy with the treatment I was receiving. I was under house-arrest, and Taruto had been the poor soul to deliver my breakfast.

"What's this?"

I demanded. Taruto sighed and sat down on my bed beside me. My eyes widened at his nerve, but I didn't press it.

"Cereal. Eat."

I shrugged and took a spoonful of the cereal, swallowing it quickly. It tasted very bland, and I sighed. None of these guys can cook to save their lives.

"Serena. Eat the cereal!"

Taruto ordered. I raised my eyebrows and took another spoonful, grumbling curses under my breath. I picked my phone up from the bedside table and scrolled through my playlists.

"What are you doing?"

Taruto asked, peering over my shoulder at the phone screen. I hid the screen and pointed to the door. He sighed but got up, slamming the door behind him. I knew that the guys were getting fed up with my behaviour, but I honestly couldn't care less. _I'm _not the one holding a complete stranger hostage!

"Ooooh, they get on my nerves so much!"

I clenched my free hand into a fist scrolling rapidly through my music, picking a song at random. I smirked when Bad Boy came on; it was one of my favourites. My phone knew me so well!

"Be my bad boy, be my man! Be my week-end lover but don't be my friend!"

I sang to myself as I pulled on my brown tank top and shorts, tugging the leather sandals onto my feet. Pai had insisted on keeping me in my room, but Kisshu and Taruto were easy enough to get around. I switched off my music and ruffled my hair, making my clothes dishevelled and I lay down on the ground.

"Ow! My ankle!"

I screeched, holding my ankle as if I had hurt it. Kisshu came barrelling into the room, his amber eyes wide. I pretended to wince in pain, and he crouched by my side.

"There's stuff in the bathroom!"

I panted, waiting until he was out of sight. Grinning, I got up and crept out the door, heading down the corridor until I reached a room where there were some unusual smells coming from.

"What the hell…?"

I pushed the door open slightly to see Taruto standing in the kitchen, trying to put out a fire. I sighed and walked in, ignoring his shocked looks as I helped him extinguish the fire.

"How did you get out?"

He asked me incredulously, and I smirked, tapping my nose. He huffed, and Kisshu soon came running through the door.

"Aww…dammit!"

I muttered, hanging my head. Kisshu just chuckled and I raised my head to see him with his hands on his hips.

"Nice one!"

I smiled and turned my head sharply when I heard someone clear their throat. Pai was standing in the corner, unnoticed by me. I glowered at Taruto for not telling me sooner. He widened his eyes at me as if to say 'what?'.

"Um…"

I bolted from the room and sprinted down the hall, hurtling into the first room I found. It was very plain; a bed, a bedside table and a wardrobe. The walls were white and the floor was oak planks. I looked around curiously, wondering whose room I was in. God, I hope it wasn't Pai's!

(Pai's P.O.V)

I watched as Serena came into the kitchen, looking completely at home. I wondered how she got out, and made a mental note to doom Kisshu later. I cleared my throat quietly, trying to catch her attention. It worked.

"Um…"

She bolted from the room, taking off down the corridor. I heard a door slam and pondered which room she was in.

"So Kisshu, how exactly did she get out?"

I asked, walking over to my green haired brother. Kisshu squirmed uncomfortably and looked at the ground.

"She may have…tricked me…"

I looked down at him, and heard Tart snicker. The youngest of us was snickering at Kisshu's misfortune, and it was a little strange, I'll admit.

"Really? Our *ahem* _prisoner_ tricked you into letting her out?"

Tart asked, trying to stop himself from laughing. I raised one eyebrow at Kisshu, who had turned a little red.

"No! She crept out while I wasn't looking…"

I sighed and shook my head, going to try and find my little experiment. The first door that she would have come to from the direction she was taking would be…

"Oh damn!"

I swore, realising that she would have come to my room first. I slowly pushed open my bedroom door, and found it 'empty'. If Serena was in here, she would be hiding. She wasn't experienced enough to levitate or teleport, so I thought about the first place that came to mind.

"Serena? Where are you?"

I asked empty air, looking under my bed. She wasn't there, so I kept looking, puzzled. Where on Earth could she be?

(Serena's P.O.V)

I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Pai was searching his room (soooooo embarrassing!) for me, I was in the one place he didn't look. Yes, I was hiding under the sheets.

"Mustn't be in here…"

I heard heavy footsteps and then Pai sat down on the bed, sitting on my foot. I curled up into a ball and prayed that he would leave. No such luck. He flopped down onto his back and I knew that it would be near impossible to get out.

"Dammit…"

I whispered, curling up even tighter and trying to keep my breathing slow and quiet. A few minutes later, I heard Pai snoring softly. I couldn't help but giggle. _Poor guy. _I thought. _Must be exhausted._

"Did you find her?"

Kisshu came into the room, and I shifted the quilt so that I could see him. He and Taruto looked at me incredulously and then burst out laughing.

"I'll take that as a no!"

"It's not funny!" I protested, trying desperately to free my foot.

Kisshu and Taruto were too busy laughing to help me get my foot free.

"A little help here?"

"Oh, so the High and Mighty Serena needs our help?" Taruto asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I snarled and jerked my foot, causing Pai to stir. Fortunately, he muttered something about parasites and rolled off my foot.

"Thank God!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and crawled out of the bed, dusting off my clothes. I glared at the two still laughing aliens, and strode over to them.

"Oh crap!"

Kisshu teleported away, but Taruto was too slow. I looked down at him and growled.

"Thanks for the help!"

He shook slightly, unsure of what I may do. These aliens seemed to think that I had anger management issues. I was just unhappy about being kidnapped by weirdos and then kept under house-arrest.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

I asked him, and Taruto just looked at me as if I had said that I was from Pretty Pink Pony Candyland. I wanted a decent breakfast, and the only way I was going to get one was to make it myself. I sighed and pushed past him, heading for the kitchen where Kisshu was pulling out a cereal packet from the cupboard. He squeaked when he saw me, but I shoved him out of the way and grabbed some bread.

"Hungry?"

I asked, sticking a few slices into the toaster before examining the rest of the kitchen.

"You guys really need to go shopping!"

I commented, dropping the toast quickly onto a plate. I passed the plate to Kisshu and went to find Taruto. I couldn't find him, so I went to see if Pai was up.

"Pai? You want some breakfast?"

I questioned, poking my head into his room. He was still fast asleep, so I went over and gently shook his shoulder. No response.

"You'll never wake him up."

I turned to see Taruto standing grinning in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. I smirked.

"Watch me."

I bent down so that I could whisper into his ear directly. I took a deep breath and screamed,

"PAI! WAKE UP!"

"GAH!"

His eyes shot open and he fell off the edge of the bed, landing with a thud. Taruto winced, and I stalked past him.

"Breakfast's ready, by the way."

I went back to the kitchen, leaving Pai with ringing in his ears and Taruto snickering quietly so as not to anger Pai, who was now in a very bad mood.

**~Author: Hello to all! Thanks to kisshuismylife for reviewing, and I LOVE her stories! Please keep reading and reviewing, and remember, updates every Friday! No mean reviews! If you don't like this then don't read it! Ta-ta for now!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**House Arrest**

(Serena's P.O.V)

I yawned, putting my bookmark between the pages of the latest book that Taruto had given me. I had been stuck here on this ship for about a week now, but I had managed to extend my prison to the entire ship, not just my room.

"Enjoying that?"

I raised my head and saw Taruto walking over to sit with me. I nodded, snapping the book shut.

"Only so much reading I can do in one day!"

Taruto laughed at my statement, taking the last book he got me away. I got up and went back to the kitchen, deciding to get something to eat.

"Let me see…"

I picked a weird spiky pink fruit from the fruit bowl, examining it curiously. I had never seen anything like it before, so I went to ask Pai what it was. Kisshu was out tormenting the Mew Mews again, and Taruto was never really that helpful.

"Hey Pai, what is this weird fruit I found…?"

I asked, rotating the fruit in my hands as I wandered into Pai's lab. I didn't see him, so I set the fruit on a table and went to examine all the stuff he had. Lots of weird machines and weapons were lying around, and I picked up a pretty red and gold fan thing.

"I would be careful with that."

Pai was holding my fruit in one hand, and a set of notes in the other. I grinned, setting the fan down and walking over, plucking the fruit from his grasp.

"What is this?"

I questioned him, still moving around the lab to see what he had. I heard him sigh as he tidied up the mess I was making as I walked around the lab.

"It's called a kinkberry. A sweet fruit from our planet."

He explained, fixing a machine that I had almost knocked over. I licked my lips and sank my fangs into the kinkberry, taking a bite from the succulent fruit.

"Juicy."

I licked the juice from my lips and went back to the kitchen, snatching another kinkberry from the fruit bowl. I headed back to my room and pulled the sheet off my easel. I had taken up painting during my time stuck here, as well as writing, reading, sewing and battle practice. Anything to keep myself from going stir crazy.

"Mmm…so sweet…"

I took another bite from the kinkberry and pulled out my paints, dipping the brush into the red. I was painting a sunset, the rich reds and yellows and oranges swirling into each other.

"Serena? Battle practice?"

Taruto had come into my room without me realising it, and he was inspecting my painting carefully. He didn't seem overly impressed, but it was pretty much impossible to impress these guys.

"Let me eat!"

I said with the last bite of kinkberry in my mouth. I reached for my second one, but Taruto snatched it up and licked the whole thing. I gave him a look of disgust as he set it down on my desk.

"Go on then. Eat it!"

He smirked, his voice teasing.

"I dare you!"

He thought that he had got me. Fortunately, after spending several years with my spoiled sister who would try to steal my sweets regularly, I was no longer afraid of saliva.

"Fine."

I picked up the kinkberry, bringing it up to my lips. Taruto looked at me in shock and disgust. I smirked at him before taking a bite out of the kinkberry, swallowing quickly.

"Ewww…"

Taruto was still looking at me repulsively. I wrinkled my nose and swiftly devoured the rest of the fruit, unable to hide a shudder when I was finished.

"Training?"

I asked, getting up and looking at him. I then took my paintbrush (still with red paint on it) and painted a long red line down the middle of his face.

"Payback."

Wary, I went to clean my paintbrush and came back to see Taruto scrubbing the paint of his face. I smiled sweetly, heading off in the direction of the Training Hall. Weapons lined one of the walls, the rest of the Hall was just empty space for practicing.

"You ready?"

My head snapped around to spot Taruto flying towards me, and my reflexes kicked in. I closed my eyes and jumped, but I never felt my feet hit the floor. I opened one eye hesitantly, and saw that I was levitating.

"Finally!"

I cheered, punching the air with one fist. I had been trying for ages to gain the ability to levitate, but failed, which was the only reason the guys could beat me.

"Not bad."

Taruto was grinning at me, ready to fight. I grinned, showing my sharp fangs. He was clearly starting to get nervous; the only way that he could escape me now was to teleport.

"Thank you."

I flew towards him, my arms outstretched. He started to go up, but I caught one of his ankles and pulled, throwing him down to the ground. He caught himself just before he hit the ground, rubbing his ankle.

"You won't be so lucky next time!"

He growled, getting annoyed. I raised one eyebrow, deciding to annoy him further. That would upset his concentration.

"Come on Taruto! You must be able to do better!"

I taunted him, poised to fight. He growled, shooting towards me. I had struck a nerve. Fortunately, getting mad during a fight is the worst thing you can do. I dodged to the side quickly, one leg catching his foot, causing him to trip mid-air (can you do that?).

"Argh!"

He whipped around, and I flew below him and came up behind. I didn't want to hurt him too bad, so I gave him a light kick in the back. He dropped, and I flew beside him.

"No fair!"

He complained, just managing to right himself. I grabbed him wrist, looking into his eyes. Smirking, I dove downwards, dragging him behind me.

"Sorry Taruto!"

I flung him towards the ground, wincing as he hit it. Taruto got up, rubbing his wrist.

"I think that's enough for today."

I looked and spotted Kisshu coming through the doors, a huge grin on his face.

"Tart, go and get Pai to fix your wrist."

Taruto flushed deep red and scrambled away, just making it out before Kisshu burst out laughing. I felt bad for hurting the little guy's pride, so I landed neatly and stalked towards Kisshu.

"Kisshu, if you ever mention that again, I will kick your ass, ok? It's bad enough that you saw me beating Taruto, but it you go telling people about it, I don't even have words for how humiliated he will be."

I warned the shocked green-haired Cyniclon. He swallowed nervously and nodded, teleporting off somewhere. I sighed, heading back to my room. Today was fun. But I had to get out. Maybe I could convince Pai to let me out, or I could just drive him insane until he wanted me to go…

**~Author: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was really busy and was at home for about 40 minutes. This chapter was slightly random, but oh well. Thanks to EmeeChan and kisshuismylife for reviewing, and I will try to update again next Friday. Please read and review! Ta-ta for now!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything for Freedom**

(Serena's P.O.V)

I floated in mid-air, my legs crossed and my hands rubbing my temples. I had to formulate a fantastic plan to get the hell out of here. One week was far too long to be cooped up in here with only three boys for company.

"I'll ask nicely, then come up with evil ways to get Pai to let me go!"

I decided, dropping to the ground and walking down the hall into Pai's lab. I knocked on the door politely before entering, seeing Pai sitting at one of the many tables occupying the room.

"Pai?"

I asked sweetly, and he didn't even turn around to acknowledge me.

"What?"

I was miffed at his tone.

"Can I go down to Earth?"

"No."

I growled, stalking back to my room and slamming the door. That is, before I wrenched it open again.

"TARUTO!"

I screeched. Taruto came rushing from one of the rooms on the right-hand side, looking flustered.

"What is it?"

I smiled sweetly, leaning out the door.

"Can you get me a notebook?"

He nodded, looking at me curiously after my request. He went off, and came back about a minute later with a small purple notebook.

"Come in. I must come up with a plan to drive Pai insane."

I invited Taruto in, unnerved by the grin on his face. He sat down at my desk chair, and I promptly pulled him off, sat down, and threw him in another direction.

"How to get Pai to let me go to Earth."

I swivelled around to look at Taruto.

"Any ideas?"

The brown-haired Cyniclon looked thoughtful before getting up to scrawl in my book.

"Destroy his notes."

He said as he wrote, and I grinned at that. I could certainly do that! Now what else…

"What about talking constantly to disrupt his concentration?"

I suggested, jotting in down. I looked around and saw Taruto sitting with his legs crossed, upside down. I snorted and tried to think of more ways to bug Pai.

"What about 'playing' with his machines?"

I grinned evilly and Taruto gulped nervously. I think he was agreeing, or it may have been a silent warning…

"Try pacing outside the lab. He hates that!"

Taruto smirked and I scribbled it down in the notebook. I was quite proud of us for coming up with such ingenious ideas. Time to put it into action!

"Ready?"

Taruto asked. I nodded, getting up from my chair and walking to Pai's lab. I noticed that the door had been left slightly open, so I crept in silently. He was fixated on a screen, but the numbers and words were complete mumbo jumbo to me!

I snatched up a stash of notes from the table, hiding them behind my back. I pulled a few more sheets off random desks, and after I thought I had enough, I looked back at Pai.

He hadn't moved in the few minutes I had been in here, so I crept over, looking down from above the chair. I smiled when I saw that he was fast asleep. I didn't have the heart to destroy the notes, so I dashed back to my room and stuffed them under my pillow.

"Get caught?"

Taruto was floating on my ceiling, and I gave him a smug look as I shook my head.

"He was sleeping."

Taruto had to stifle his laughter with one hand, but I could still hear the occasional splutter. An evil smirk formed on my face. I picked up my phone from my bedside cabinet and crept back to the lab.

"What are you up to?"

Taruto asked suspiciously as he followed me to the lab. I put one finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I made my way over to where Pai was still sleeping, a peaceful expression on his face. I snapped a few photos and he stirred slightly. I bolted with Taruto close behind me, and we barely made it into my room before we heard Pai roaring.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY NOTES?!"

I stuffed a fist in my mouth to stop myself from giggling as I leaned on the door with Taruto to stop Pai from coming in. Pai was unusually strong for someone who spent half his life in the lab.

"SERENA!"

The door opened about one millimetre, scaring the hell out of me.

"Sh**!"

I swore, still giggling. I forced my weight back against the door, and decided to let him in. I looked at Taruto and mouthed _one, two, THREE! _

"Gah!"

We moved forward, and Pai fell forward after putting so much pressure on the door. He got up and shook his head, glaring at me.

"Do you know where my notes are?"

I put on an innocent smile and shook my head, my hands clasped behind my back. I don't think he believed me, but that was his problem. He left quickly, and I grinned, creeping behind him. I waited until he slammed the door behind him, and then I started pacing. This went on for several minutes, until he threw the door open.

"What do you want?"

(Pai's P.O.V)

I didn't believe Serena when she told me that she didn't know where my notes were, but there was no point in arguing, not with Tart in there. That would take a very long time. I shut the door and wandered around the lab, trying to figure out which notes had been stolen.

"What the…?"

I could hear something outside my door. I went over and pressed my ear to it, drawing back when I realised; someone was pacing. I hate pacing. There is no point in getting up and moving around when trying to think.

"Grr…"

I sat down on my chair, determined to block out the noise. _Thump thump thump. _I'm looking at my screen…I can't hear anything…_thump thump thump…_There is no noise…_thump thump thump…_

I leaped out of my chair and threw open the door, looking down at Serena.

"What do you want?"

I growled, noting her little smirk.

"You know exactly what I want."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. No way was I letting her out. She would probably protect the Mew Mews from our Chimera Animals.

"No chance."

Serena sighed, stepping past me and walking into my lab. She began chattering away, and I couldn't understand what she saying.

"You know how boring this place is? So…dark. It needs more colour. Like…PINK! Lots and lots of pink! Pink tables, pink walls…"

I gave her a look of horror and sat down heavily in my chair, trying desperately to block her constant chittering out and focus. No such luck. I bet Tart was in on this…

(Serena's P.O.V)

I could feel it working. Pai was getting more and more irritated with every random thought that popped into my head. I had to hide a smirk as I talked about pink. The look of horror on his face was priceless!

"You should also try making kawaii Chimera Animals!"

He swivelled around in the chair to face me, and his face was one of confusion, disbelief and disgust.

"And why would I make anything…kawaii?"

His voice was level yet I could detect a hint of impatience behind it. I sighed, pretending that it was obvious.

"Nobody likes fighting anything kawaii!"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I turned around, grinning, and went over to one of his machines.

"What's this thing do?"

I pressed a big button, and instantly vaporized a whole table. I clapped my hands and aimed it at another table.

"STOP!"

I looked over at Pai who pushed me out of the way and disconnected the machine, before facing me.

"You will not leave here!"

Time for my final trick, the best of all! I pulled out my phone, scrolling idly through my pictures.

"Oh, well then I guess you want Kisshu and Taruto to show the Mews this?"

I selected the photo of him sleeping and showed it to him. Pai bleached even whiter (if possible) and backed away.

"You wouldn't dare!"

I raised one eyebrow, starting to walk towards the door.

"Alright, alright! You can go out with Taruto tomorrow! Just delete that photo!"

He relented. I nodded, smiling sweetly at him. I may have to go with Taruto, but it's an improvement!

"Thanks Pai! I can't wait to play with the Mew Mews!"

**~Author: I KNOW IT'S LATE, OK?! But I've been busy! Very busy! I promise that I will update next Friday, alright? Thanks to Mew blue bubblegum and kisshuismylife for reviewing! Oh, and celebrate with me! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! *Throws confetti* ****Please keep reading and review! Ta-ta for now!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Freedom!**

(Serena's P.O.V)

I was super excited to be out of the Cyniclons' ship, even if I had to go with that little brat Taruto. I also hadn't deleted that photo of Pai…teehee…

"I'm going to Tokyo Dome!"

Taruto announced, making it clear that I should go somewhere else. I had to hide a smirk; I knew exactly what would happen! ***Spoiler Alert Later On! Watch episode 40!***

"Sure Taruto. See you later!"

I turned away, grinning hugely when I heard the sound of him teleporting, before adding in an undertone:

"And have fun with Pudding!"

I contemplated flying in after him (Still can't teleport), but I thought better of it. I would go play with the other Mew Mews at the café!

"What shall I do…"

I flew through the streets of Tokyo, scaring half the people walking. The other half either watched in disbelief, shook their heads and carried on, or the children pointed and shrieked in delight. Café Mew Mew stood in front of me; unbelievably kawaii and disgustingly pink. I floated down and peered through the window.

"Ha!"

Mint was sitting at one of the tables drinking her tea idly, watching Ichigo scuttle around madly taking orders. Pudding was nowhere to be seen (obviously!), Zakuro was scaring customers, and Lettuce was continuously dropping plates and orders. Landing neatly on the ground, I smoothed my hair so that it would cover my ears and stalked into Café Mew Mew.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! Just one?"

Ichigo greeted me, a huge smile on her face. I nodded sharply, and she led me over to one of the tables beside Mint, and handed me a menu.

"Hmm…"

I pondered over the choices, pondering what I should have. Everything was sickeningly sweet…

"What do you want?"

Zakuro glared down at me, but I had seen Pai do much worse. I glanced at the menu and snorting in disgust, I placed my order.

"Tea and a strawberry tart."

I would pay to see the look on Taruto's face when I told him that! (The others called him Tart a lot). Mint turned around and smiled.

"You like tea?"

I nodded stiffly. It was true; I did like drinking a lot of tea at home…

"Come, sit with me."

She beckoned me to sit at her table, so I got up and moved slowly so as not to show my ears.

"Here's your food."

Zakuro slammed the plate and saucer on the table, barely noting that I was sitting with Mint. I poked the tart with my fork taking a mouthful and forcing myself to swallow. A little too sweet for my liking…

"I know, the food is awful, isn't it?"

Mint commented, sipping her tea delicately. I nodded, wrinkly my nose and taking a drink of my own tea, setting down my fork.

"A bit too sweet."

I replied, with a little laugh. Ichigo was watching us from a distance, confused as to how we were getting along so well.

"Mint, Zakuro, Ichigo, Lettuce, come here, now!"

Ryou Shirogane came up from the basement with Keiichiro Akasaka, calling a meeting. Mint sighed and placed her cup on the saucer, getting up. I scrawled my phone number on the receipt, handing it to Mint.

"We may see each other again, Miss…?"

"Serena. Serena Ikishi."

I knew it would be suspicious, as it was awfully similar to the surname of the Cyniclon boys, Ikisatashi. Mint said nothing but raised one eyebrow, smiling.

"Goodbye…?"

"Mint Aizawa."

I nodded, leaving my money on the table and getting up. Time to go to Tokyo Dome and see how Taruto and Pudding were doing! I waited until I was out of sight before taking to the skies, flying high above buildings and skimming past the top of Tokyo Tower. I watched the humans going about their daily business, unaware of the battle going on between the Cyniclons and Mew Mews. Which reminds me, who will I fight for? The Cyniclons or the Mew Mews?

"No time to think of that now!"

I scolded myself, flying towards Tokyo Dome. I had taken a detour, so Mint and the other Mews were trying desperately trying to keep Tokyo Dome standing.

"Come on Taruto. It's up to you!"

I whispered, flicking the hair from my face. I waited, willing for the thick trees to support the Dome, and for him to teleport out with Mew Pudding. The trees grew, but there was no sign of him or Mew Pudding.

"TARUTO!"

I screamed, streaking past the shocked Mew Mews and flying inside Tokyo Dome, hovering above the hole.

"TARUTO!"

I dived into the hole, somehow blasting the dirt from my path. I soared through the tunnels until I saw Taruto with Mew Pudding. Her form was limp, and Taruto gripped her firmly.

"Come on!"

I screeched, barrelling into the and gripping them to my body. I willed us to be outside, and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the space around me distort, and then we were outside. I released the younger kids, flying off to sit in a tree a nice distance away.

"Taru-Taru's a friend!"

Pudding chirped happily, hugging Taruto tightly. He went rigid, before pushing her away and yelling angrily. I flew behind him as he took off, smiling when he looked down at the candy in his palm. I decided to tease him about it later, but not in front of Kisshu or Pai.

"Wait up Taruto!"

I called, catching up with him. He clenched his fist and stuffed the candy in his pocket quickly, oblivious to the fact that I had just watched the whole scene first hand. Maybe he didn't realise that it was me who saved them…

"How was your solo mission?"

I asked politely. I swear he blushed before answering. I smiled gently, Pudding and Taruto were my favourite couple!

"Fine. Some weirdo showed up though…"

He clearly didn't know that it was me who had saved him and Pudding in the Dome. I planned on letting him figure it out himself.

"Cool. Pretty cool."

My phone started ringing, so I took it from my pocket and answered the unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"**Serena? Is that you?"**

"Yes, it's me!"

"**The girls are insisting that we have a sleepover tomorrow! Care to join us?"**

"Sure! But I um…don't have any other clothes…"

"**Then we must go shopping! Two o'clock tomorrow, ok?"**

"Great! Thanks!"

I hung up the phone, kicking Taruto lightly as he floated beneath me while trying to listen to my conversation. He smirked and flew ahead of me, starting a race.

"Bring it on midget!"

I called after him, speeding up to shoot past the spluttering baka. This was going to be a fun time here in Tokyo Mew Mew…

(Taruto's P.O.V)

Pudding had just disrupted my plans at the Tokyo Dome, and I had lost control of the Chimera Animal. The dirt was blocking the exit, and I could feel the candy drop in my hand. It was wrapped in colourful paper, and it seemed to burn my hand. I looked over at Mew Pudding.

"Pudding?"

She was hunched over, the colour drained from her usually cheerful face. Her breathing was laboured and raspy. _I forgot. Humans need oxygen… _

"Taru-Taru…"

Hearing her call me by that name didn't annoy me as much as it should. I felt…funny…warm and fuzzy…ack…

"Pudding!"

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I watched her head touch her knees, her breaths less frequent and more laboured. I knew that she might not make it, so without thinking I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Suddenly, there was a bang and a wave of fresh dirt blew through the tunnel. I didn't care though. I was with Pudding…

"Come on!"

A female voice screamed, and I felt two strong arms wrap around us. I felt the familiar spinning associated with teleportation, but when I looked up, the mysterious figure had disappeared.

"Taru-Taru?"

Pudding whispered. I hesitated, wondering if I should shake it off or say how I feel.

"Taru-Taru's a friend, na no da!"

I looked up to feel two small arms wrap around my waist, and then I felt Mew Pudding brush her cheek against mine. I froze up, momentarily shocked. I brushed it off, flying out of reach. I yelled at her, flying up over Tokyo. I looked down at the candy drop in my palm, smiling. That is, until I heard her.

"Wait up Taruto!"

**~Author: Hello! A surprise update, huh? I just felt like writing this in front of Frozen which I got for my birthday TODAY! I loved episode 40, but this is a sort of re-write. I chose Mint to be Serena's friend because she's quite under-rated, don't you think? Please read and review for my birthday *does kawaii face* pwease? I pwomise that I'll update next Fwiday!**

**Serena: Ugh. Drama queen…**

**Author: *Fire demon eyes* What?**

**Serena: Nothing, nothing…**

**Taruto: *Snicker* Serves you right for spying on me!**

**Author: READ! REVIEW! TRY WRITING! HOORAY!**

**Taruto: I think she's high on birthday cake.**

**Author: Nope! I don't get sugar highs! (that is a fact)**

**Serena: Umm…ok…**

**Author: Hope you enjoyed the nice, long(er) chapter! Ja ne!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deception Part 1**

(Serena's P.O.V)

I knocked hesitantly on Pai's lab door, wondering if there was any way to appear human for a while. If there was, Pai would know how to do it.

"Pai? Can I come in?"

I called through the door. My only reply was a grunt, so I took it as an invitation in (though it probably wasn't) and pushed open the door. Pai was staring at a large screen on the wall.

"Ahem."

He started when he saw me and jumped out of his chair, eyes wide. It was unusual for Pai to act like this; in the anime he was always so cool and calm, never flustered. He was changing into someone more…normal I guess.

"W-what do you want Serena?"

He stammered out. I raised one eyebrow at the stuttering, but I may just have caught him a little off guard.

"Is there any way to appear human for any amount of time?"

Pai looked quite confused at my request, and was silent. I got the fact that there probably wasn't. I swiftly got the hell outta there before he started asking questions. I had had enough of that from Taruto when we got back yesterday.

***Flashback***

"_Hey, why do you need new clothes?"_

_Taruto asked me curiously. I huffed and ignored him entirely. It's easier to ignore the little brat than fight with him. That whining hurts my ears…_

"_Do you have a date?"_

_That one caught me off guard. I looked at him, feeling my cheeks heat up._

"_Who would I have a date with?"_

_I honestly thought that I had got him. No such luck._

"_Pai."_

"_WHAAA?"_

_My voice went several octaves higher in disbelief. Even Kisshu poked his head into the room to see what the fuss was about. I had a feeling that my face resembled the colour of Ichigo's hair…_

"_He likes you, ya know."_

_Taruto said it so calmly that I opened my mouth to speak, but only squeaking noises came out. He gave me a funny look and pulled a packet of cereal from the cupboard. I felt a smirk come to my face._

"_Taruto. Guess what I had to eat today."_

_Taruto swallowed a mouthful of cereal and looked at me warily. I grinned evilly, showing my two fangs._

"_Strawberry tart!"_

_His eyes widened, and with a scream of 'PAAAIIIII!" He was gone. I laughed so hard at that; tears started streaming down my face. The look on his little face was priceless! I must remember that trick…_

***End of Flashback***

Taruto was waiting outside Kisshu's room, but squeaked and cowered when he saw me. I snickered and stalked past him, licking my lips for extra effect. Taruto started bashing on the door, wailing for Kisshu to let him in.

"Huh?"

Kisshu came out with no shirt (Author: Squee! Fangirl moment!) and looked perplexed when Taruto bolted inside past him. Kisshu looked at me and I shrugged, smiling innocently. I teleported outside Mint's mansion and hoped that my long hair would hide my ears.

"Mint? It's me, Serena Iskishi."

I pressed the buzzer and waited for Mint to answer, or the gates to open.

"**Please come in Miss Ikishi."**

The gates opened slowly, allowing me into Aizawas' mansion. The grounds alone were huge; plants neatly trimmed were growing in abundance, flowers blooming on the bushes and along the lush grass.

"Miss Ikishi?"

An old woman with white hair came over and led me to the staircase.

"Miss Aizawa will join you shortly. Please wait here."

I obeyed, inspecting my nails carefully until I heard someone come down the stairs. I looked up, expecting to see Mint, but instead found a women with deep black hair and a snowy white dress. She smiled with her perfect red lips as she came down.

"Hello dear! You must be Miss Serena Ikishi, yes?"

I nodded, politely shaking the mystery woman's hand. She smoothed her dress delicately, looking up at me from beneath her long lashes.

"I'm Mrs Aizawa, Mint's mother. She mentioned you the other day."

She checked the large clock on the wall, looking slightly flustered when she saw the time.

"I must be going now. Have fun with Mint, sweetheart!"

She waved goodbye just as Mint came down the stairs. She was in a sapphire blue dress that reached her knees, with white heeled boots and a black cloak. Her hair was in the normal fashion.

"I see you met my mother."

Her voice was tense, and she watched her mother leave with distaste. I nodded, following her as she set off out the door. A sleek white limo was waiting by the gates.

"It's so beautiful!"

I exclaimed as we got in. The inside was black chrome, and very spacious. Mint smiled slightly (or was it a smirk?) as we set off for the shopping centre. Within ten minutes we arrived, getting out along with an assistant it seemed.

"Where do you want to go first?"

Mint asked me. I didn't know, I hadn't been to the Tokyo Mew Mew shopping centre before, so I had no clue where anything was.

"Let's go in here."

She led me into one of the many shops. The walls and racks were adorned with beautiful, elegant dresses in blues, blacks, whites and mahogany.

"Pick out anything you like and go try it on."

Mint smiled at my wide eyes and she pulled a long black ball gown from one of the racks. I plucked a white dress with long sleeves and a feathery collar from the racks, along with a mahogany ball gown with short sleeves and a ruffled skirt.

"Excellent!"

Mint had an entire armful of dresses, and she and I walked into the changing rooms together. I pulled on the mahogany one first, admiring how it moulded to my figure.

"You have such great taste!"

Mint sighed, stroking the soft fabric of her own dress. I giggled, doing a 360 turn and sauntering back into the cubicle to pull on the white dress.

***Several shops and Umpteen New Clothes Later…***

I laughed as we got into the limo three hours later, the assistant person loading our many bags into the boot.

I had bought the two dresses from the first shop, along with several more t-shirts and shorts (not brown ones) and a new black swimsuit with white flip flops. She had also got me an ice blue nightdress with a ruffled hem.

"The others will be here at around seven, so we can have a nice cup of tea when we get back, how about that?"

Mint suggested. I nodded vigorously. This day had been awesome, and it was only going to be getting better! I wonder if Pudding likes Taru-Taru as much as he likes her…

**~Author: Another chapter! This one up on time! How about that? Thanks to kisshuismylife and Mew blue bubblegum for reviewing again! Thanks kisshuismylife for the happy birthday message! I loved the little scene with Kisshu shirtless, cause, you know, I'm a fangirl! *dreamy eyes***

**Serena: I sure as hell didn't. I prefer emo types…**

**Author: Like Pai?**

**Serena: *Flushes* N-no!**

**Taruto: *Backs away* Eep!**

**Serena: Well, I do like **_**Apple Pie…**_

**Taruto: HELP! KISSHHUU!**

**Author: Read and Review please! Ran 1000 metres in P.E. today so FEEL MY PAIN! 1000 F**KING METRES! I was hyperventilating for 5 mintues…good thing I don't have asthma…sorry about the random author notes, but my friends already know my pain…Ja Ne!**

**Kisshu: *still shirtless* Why is Taruto going on about Serena being a cannibal?**

**Author: No reason…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deception: Part 2**

(Serena's P.O.V)

Minthad just pulled on her sapphire blue nightdress when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Aizawa, your friends are here."

The old lady backed away; Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro replacing her and coming in through the door.

"Hi Mint! Who's your friend?"

Ichigo asked, dumping her bag on the ground and rummaging around in it.

"This is Serena Ikishi. We met in Café Mew Mew yesterday."

Mint introduced me, tying a yellow ribbon in one of her pigtails. Ichigo was super excited, and she and Pudding forced the others to get changed into their pyjamas.

Ichigo wore a frilly pair of pink shorts and a matching t-shirt decorated with little red strawberries.

Pudding was running around in a bright yellow jumpsuit with kawaii monkeys holding bananas over it.

Lettuce was in a nightdress similar to mine, except hers was a beautiful grassy green with a lacy collar.

Zakuro was in a stylish black tank top with a pearl collar and a pair of tight black shorts.

"What shall we do first?"

Ichigo asked, plonking down on Mint's vast bed. Mint huffed and crossed her arms, but said nothing. We all thought for a moment, but it was actually Lettuce who came up with the first activity.

"We could do make-overs?"

She suggested hesitantly. Zakuro seemed indifferent, but I could see a spark in her stormy eyes. Mint nodded, getting up and fetching a huge box of make-up from a closet, placing it on the dressing table.

"Can Pudding go first, na no da?"

Pudding asked, looking up at Mint with huge eyes. Mint looked over at me and I nodded. We did make-overs at a lot of sleepovers at home.

"Come on Pudding, I'll do your hair and make-up!"

I seated Pudding down at the dressing table and started undoing her braids. Her hair was actually shoulder-length, and the braids left it in gorgeous waves. I brought the brush through her hair, deciding to leave it down. I applied a tiny bit of golden eye-shadow and a light coating of pale pink blusher to her cheeks, along with some pale pink lip gloss.

"Done!"

I exclaimed, allowing Pudding to finally open her eyes and look in the mirror.

"I look beautiful, na no da!"

She squealed, lightly brushing her fingertips over her cheeks, turning her head from side to side to see every angle.

"I'll do Serena's make-up."

Mint decided, coming over and forcing me into the chair. She started stroking my hair, and I began to panic.

"Um…can you not do too much with my hair?"

I asked, my voice wobbling slightly. Mint nodded, but took some of the hair on the back of my head and putting it into a small infinity braid. She then ordered me to close my eyes while she did my make-up.

"Ta da!"

I opened my eyes, gasping at my appearance. She had put on some deep scarlet lipstick, a fine hint of dusky pink blusher and a swirl of pink eye-shadow. She had even used some brown mascara to enhance my eye-lashes, and I looked beautiful!

"Oh Mint, it's perfect!"

I got up and hugged my new friend, going over to join Pudding on the bed. Zakuro got up to do Mint's make-up, and the Pudding did Ichigo's, and Ichigo did Lettuce's.

"Now what shall we do?"

I asked, sitting on my hands and leaning back and forth.

"We need to paint our nails, na no da!"

Pudding demanded, holding out her hands to Mint. The blue haired Mew sighed, getting up and grabbing a bottle of yellow nail varnish from the closet, applying it to Pudding's nails.

"Can I have deep purple?"

I asked. I love the colour purple, especially violets and darker shades. Unlike Pai, I am not emo, I just like dark purple.

"Sure."

Once everyone had their nails done immaculately by Mint and Zakuro, we settled down on Mint's bed with a very large box of chocolates to chat.

"Right then, let's play Truth!"

Ichigo demanded. I groaned slightly, hating what was about to come. We played this at home a lot, and half the time your secrets end up being revealed to the whole class. They never let you forget it.

"Ok, what is your dream guy like?"

Ichigo questioned, popping another strawberry chocolate into her mouth and waiting. I sighed, choosing to go first.

"Ok, I really like guys with short, brown hair and brown eyes. Tallish, and decently muscled. They should be nice and quiet, with a sort of dark personality."

I admitted sheepishly. I may have lied slightly (except for the personality bit), so here is my actual description; tall and thin, with lavender hair and purple eyes…Oh my God, did I just describe Pai? Eek!

"Well, I like guys who are energetic like Pudding, and have short auburn hair and pretty eyes, na no da! They should also like candy and are heroic, na no da!"

Pudding said decisively. I giggled slightly when I realised that she had just described Taru-Taru perfectly! So kawaii! Should I tell him or not…?

"I like elegant guys, sophisticated and charming. Talented and preferably wealthy, but that's optional. I don't care about hair or eyes."

Mint bit into a hazelnut chocolate, munching it slowly. We already knew that Ichigo liked Masabaka, so we didn't bother with her. Instead, all eyes turned to Zakuro.

"I like guys who have an attitude, but can also be sweet. Blond hair and blue eyes would be nice."

Zakuro said nonchalantly, swallowing her last bite of chocolate. I insisted on taking photos of us on all our phones, so that we could remember this forever. We all got the giggles when Pudding started playing around, making silly faces, when I heard something.

"Stop!"

My ears twitched, searching for any noise. There it was again! A sharp crack, like a twig or a branch snapping. I got up, the others following me, and we crept outside, the grass wet and dewy beneath my bare feet.

"Hello?"

"Well, doesn't my Koneko-chan look pretty tonight!"

(Pai's P.O.V)

It was Kisshu's idea. I swear. It wasn't my idea to spy on the Mew Mews at 'Birdie's' mansion. Tart told us that Serena had gone somewhere, so there was no chance of her mucking up our plans.

"Hello?"

I froze when I heard that voice. It was Serena. She was hanging out with the Mew Mews!

"Well, doesn't my Koneko-chan look pretty tonight!"

Ichigo turned bright red at that, and Tart looked a little flushed himself when he saw Pudding. All six of them had make-up on and their hair styled. Serena looked so beautiful, it nearly took my breath away.

"Kisshu!"

Ichigo growled. Kisshu smirked more at that, floating down to tap Ichigo's nose. Serena's eyes were huge and pleading, and I understood instantly. She wanted friends, and the Mew Mews didn't yet know that she was a Cyniclon.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I swooped down and wrapped one arm around Serena's waist, the other around her neck.

"My stuff is upstairs."

She whispered quietly. I nodded towards the window, looking at Taruto. He teleported off, and Serena pretended to squirm.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The Mew Mews transformed, looking ready to fight us for the struggling Cyniclon in my arms.

"We'll be going now, but have fun at your sleepover Koneko-chan!"

Kisshu called, teleporting back to our ship. I followed quickly, setting Serena down and glaring down at her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

**~Author: Aww, I couldn't leave you with only one part, now, could I? Sorry this was a bit feminine, so apologies to any male readers. Thanks to kisshuismylife for reviewing again, along with . I bring tidings of great joy!**

**Serena: The story is almost over?**

**Author: Hell no. It's my Easter holidays for the next two weeks, so expect random updates over the next two weeks!**

**Serena: Dammit…**

**Author: We played a game of Truth in my Art lesson on Tuesday. We were discussing our crushes (no last names) and I said Jack. Then one of my friends ruined it by saying, 'Jack M?' Humiliating!**

**Serena: Teehee…**

**Author: Shut up. One of the girls from the other class came in, saying that they could hear what we were discussing. The general reaction was 'Oh crap!'**

**Serena: And this is relevant to the story how…?**

**Author: *shocked* Not at all. These are random bits of info that I include in my ANs because I choose to. Baka…**

**Serena: Grr…**

**Author: Anywho, please Read and Review! Oh, and this is irrelevant to the story, but…**

**Serena: No surprise there…**

**Author: I need OCs for my Warriors story, and nobody will review anymore! Can one of you guys help me out? *kawaii neko face* Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese? Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Explantion and Punishment**

(Serena's P.O.V)

I looked down at my bare feet, scared of explaining what I had been doing to Pai and the others. It had been nice of him to keep the fact that I was a Cyniclon a secret, and his arm had felt awfully good around my waist…

"Serena! Explain."

I looked up at Pai, flinching at his harsh tone and stony gaze. I bit my lip searching for the right words.

"I was out with some friends."

Crap. Wrong words. His gaze became fiery, and his tone was so fiery that I was petrified.

"Your so called _friends _are the Mew Mews, our _enemies. _You can no longer be friends with them, understand?"

That does it. I have obeyed these freaks for long enough! First they kidnap me, then they keep me under house arrest, and now they're telling me who I can't be friends with!

"No."

Pai looked confused at my rebellion.

"You think you can get everything you want, don't you? Well, you're f**king wrong!"

Pai's eyes widened at my tone and colourful language. Kisshu covered Taruto's ears to prevent his innocent little mind from contamination.

"You're nothing but a bastard, and I'm fed up! You can't tell me what to do with my own f**king life, so just f**k off and go f**k up someone else's life!"

I spat, slapping him across the face for good measure. I snatched my bag from Taruto, who's mouth was wide open in shock at what I had just said. I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut, plonking down on my bed. Had I just called Pai a bastard? God, what have I gotten myself into?

(Kisshu's P.O.V)

I swiftly covered Tart's ears when Serena started using some colourful language. No need for him to learn any swear words.

"Nice job Pai."

I said sarcastically as I heard Serena's door slam, and I released Tart's ears. Pai looked as if he was in a state of shock, but he quickly got over himself.

"You can mind Serena for the next month."

He warned me. Serena's punishment was clearly being grounded for a month, and the poor guy minding her would be in for an earful of complaining and probably insults.

"No Pai."

Deep Blue's voice sounded out over the ship, and the three of us quickly fell to our knees.

"She is your experiment. You can take care of her."

"Hai, Deep Blue."

Pai agreed, but I could hear the barely controlled fury in his tone. I winced at what I imagined would be the result of one month cooped up with a teenage girl, and a pissed teenage girl at that…

"Good luck Pai. Have fun!"

I teleported to my room, and Pai missed grabbing my throat by about three milliseconds. Yeesh, I can practically hear the argument starting...or can I actually hear it starting? No, I can hear the ACTUAL argument already….

(Serena's P.O.V)

I was happily listening to my music and painting a little more of my sunset, when Pai teleported in and scared the sh** outta me. I smudged a little of my painting, so I jumped up, prodding him in his hard, muscular chest…

"DON'T F**KING DO THAT!"

I screamed, and he clutched his ears. As most people know, girls have rather high pitched screams, and I was no exception.

"I'm watching you for the month you're grounded for."

"WHAT!?"

Pai was NOT impressed with my tone/pitch, and he showed it by teleporting to the other side of my room.

"Dickhead! Why don't you just f**king walk?"

I asked, shaking my head in disdain and growling at him. Pai narrowed his eyes and teleported off, not bothering to answer my question.

"ANSWER THE F**KING QUESTION YOU DICK!"

(Pai's P.O.V)

I was getting fed up with Serena's questions and insults, so I left. My ears were still ringing with her shrieking. Why did females have such high pitched voices? Why?

"I need to start my experiment soon, or it will be too late."

I opened a file on my computer and started analysing that data. The experiment was risky, and there was no guarantee that it would work, or that Serena would even survive…

"No! It must work!"

I slammed my fist down on the desk angrily, furious with myself for becoming emotionally attached to the Cyniclon girl. I should have experimented on her as soon as we hunted for the crystal. That reminds me, we still need to get that crystal…

**~Author: Ok, more of a filler chapter here. Like I said, random updates over the next two weeks due to Easter holidays. Thanks to Mew blue bubblegum for reviewing again. Oh, and one more thing…*holds up bar of soap***

**Serena: What are you doing with that soap?**

**Author: GET HER KISSHU!**

**Kisshu: KYAA! *Sits on Serena's stomach and pins her wrists to the ground***

**Author: Not what I meant, but oookkkk. Wash your mouth out!**

**Serena: Help me! *bar of soap is stuffed in her mouth***

**Author: Never! Well, thanks for reading, and apologies for Serena's bad language! Mew blue bubblegum, I think Pai's going to be in more trouble than Serena! *checks notebook* Yep. Poor, poor, stupid Pai.**

**Pai: What?**

**Author: Nothing! Say, *evil grin* do you like apples?**

**Pai: Yes…why?**

**Author: No reason. Hey, step into the ridiculously large tin!**

**Pai: What are getting at…GAH! HELP MEEEEEE!**

**Author: No! I WANT APPLE PIE!**

**Taruto: I seem to be the only normal one in this note. Sorry for Blossom's randomness, and Review! **

**Author: That's my line! GET INTO THE DAMN TIN PAI!**

**Pai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Is captured* HEEEELLLPPPPP!**

**Taruto: Ok, here's the random fact for the AN! Let's see…while girls have high pitched screams, guys have high pitched screams as well…right. Ja n-**

**Author: Nope! Not done complaining yet! I HAVE DONE A RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF REVISION TODAY! CHEMISTRY! PHYSICS! Ha ha ha ha… *right eye twitches***

**Oven Timer: DING!**

**Author: My Apple Pai is ready. He is now a compound! ****Ha ha ha ha…**

**Serena: Umm….. ****Ja ne! And please help Pai…~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Poor, Stupid Pai**

(Serena's P.O.V)

I sighed, snapping my book shut. This was day 5 of my punishment, and I was bored out of my mind! I had finished 3 paintings, read 4 books, done around 10 random sketches, and even practiced my levitation. I was bored out of my mind. Pai had become very huffy since our fight, so I was completely alone. Well, Taruto and Kisshu would come in now and again to see me, so not totally alone, I guess.

"Serena?"

I looked up and saw Taruto hovering in my doorway. I beckoned for him to come in, and I flopped down on my back on my bed.

"What's wrong?"

I asked Taruto. I could see in his eyes that something was wrong, and he was slower and more hesitant than usual. He floated just in front of my bed, resting his elbows on the frame.

"Well…how can you tell someone that someone is in love with them?"

That got my attention. Propping myself up on my elbows, I raised myself up enough to look at the smaller alien.

"Why'd you ask?"

He fidgeted nervously, clearly uncomfortable telling me this. I waited patiently, knowing that he would tell me whatever was bugging him in good time.

"Umm…well, you see..."

Well. That was specific. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable and hesitant to tell me. Then I began to get an idea. Judging by the blush on his face, and earlier events…

"You love Pudding, don't you?"

Taruto looked up, clearly taken aback by my question. He probably didn't expect me to put 2 and 2 together to make 4.

"W-well, l-l-love is a s-strong word, d-don't ya think?"

He stuttered, bright red in the face. I smiled gently at him, sitting up properly to get a better look at him.

"Maybe. But you still like her don't you?"

Taruto looked down, too embarrassed to say much, let alone look at me.

"Y-you won't tell, w-will you?"

"Of course not. Your secret's safe with me. Now, can you do me a little favour?"

Taruto looked up now, a mischievous smile playing on his face at my question. He probably guessed that it would be a strange request, likely to aid me in my fabulous escape.

"Here's what you have to get…"

(Pai's P.O.V)

I was busy planning how to get the crystal for my experiment. It had to be a very special crystal, not like a topaz or diamond or anything like that. Something from our planet…

"Hello! Pai?"

I held back a groan as Serena came into my lab. Whatever she wanted, it would not be good for me.

"Yes Serena? What is it?"

She came in, looking far too innocent, and instantly started examining my research.

"Looking for crystals, hmm?"

No. I'm looking for the Easter bunny. Can't she read the stupid screen?

"Any particular reason?"

Uh oh. Answering that truthfully would NOT be good. For my welfare in general. Come on, I need an ingenious lie…

"Perhaps for a certain Fishy Mew?"

"WHAT?!"

That caught me off guard. Fishy Mew? Did she mean Mew Lettuce? Of course she did, none of the other Mews were marine related.

"I'm sure she'll love the gems!"

Taruto appeared in the doorway, and Serena smirked. That in general meant that she was planning something bad.

"Well, I gotta go now. Bye!"

She dashed off after Taruto, and I could hear her giggling as she left. I would chase after her, but this experiment needs to be done soon. Deep Blue was already becoming impatient.

(Serena's P.O.V)

"So, you got it?"

I asked Taruto, giggling happily at the thought of what we were going to do. He nodded, and heading into Pai's room, two large cans sat in the middle of the floor. Specifically, two large cans of bright, pink paint.

"Perfect!"

We moved all the furniture into the middle of the room, stripping the walls of anything that was on them.

"He is going to be furious, you know."

Taruto informed me cheerfully, pulling the lid off one of the paint cans. I brandished two huge brushes, grinning madly.

"Oh I know. That's precisely why we're doing this!"

I handed him a brush, dipped my own one into the paint, and started painting the walls. We floated higher and higher, eventually floating on our backs to paint the ceiling.

"Fabulous! Now, let's put everything back, snap a few pics and get the hell out of here!"

I told him, helping to push the furniture back to where it was. Snapping a few photos on my phone, we hurried out of the room, heading back to mine.

"Now what?"

Taruto asked me, hovering Indian-style above my bed. I smirked, joining him in the air.

"We wait until he notices. Then you keep him occupied while I go through a few files on the computer."

"Why?"

"Hmm? Oh, no real reason. He'll just be pissed when he finds out."

I stated, like it was the most obvious (and logical) thing to do. Taruto shook his head, probably wondering why I take such crazy risks with Pai to get what I want.

"I think I hear footsteps!"

Taruto shushed me. Straining my ears, I heard Pai's heavy footsteps heading down the corridor. Pushing open my door silently, I crept down the hall and snuck into his lab.

"Now, what to read first…"

I chose a file labelled 'Mew Mew Research'. Not much in that file at all, really. What else, what else…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!?"

Ah. So he found his room. I snickered, opening another file called 'Our Planet'. Surprisingly, it was on Earth. But it was a different Earth, from a very long time ago.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I leaped out of the chair (literally) when Pai came back into the lab. He looked unhappy to say the least. Stalking over to me, I looked up at him sweetly.

"Nothing."

He growled, pushing me out of the way and closing the files I had opened.

"What did you do to my room?"

He demanded, glaring at me. Clearly he didn't appreciate my Interior Decorating skills. Or he just didn't like the pink.

"Me? Nothing."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and control his temper.

"You're still not leaving."

I sighed irritably. Rats. All that work for almost nothing. But I still had an ace up _my _sleeve.

"Then I guess you really want Taruto and Kisshu to show the Mews these?"

I asked sweetly, showing him the multiple pictures of both his now bright pink room, and of him sleeping (nope, still hadn't deleted it). He turned even paler (is that possible?) and glared at me.

"You will delete those photos."

"Not a chance."

"If I let you out…?"

"We'll see."

He grumbled under his breath, while I smiled cheerfully. I was practically singing with glee at this point. No matter what he said, I would not back down.

"Grr…_fine. _But only because you'll cause a ridiculous amount of trouble when we're gone next weekend anyway."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Once I left the lab, I punched my fist in the air. He never can keep me locked up for any length of time at all. Is that sweet or strange? Both? Who cares. I wonder what they're doing next week…

**~Author: Another chapter done! Sorry for the long wait, but I was down South in Galway (six hour drive) and couldn't update! Wasn't allowed to read much Fanfiction either. Well, thanks to kisshuismylife for reviewing, and I'm sorry if Serena's language offended you. She is currently sitting with tape over her mouth in that corner there. *points to corner***

**Serena: *glares* I mff gmmf to kiff yyoufth.**

**Author: No you won't. Pai didn't taste very nice in a Pie. Random fact of the AN…umm…well…**

**Taruto: *Whispers in Author's ear***

**Author: GREAT! *Turns to face readers* I am obsessed with Fanfiction! No, they probably guessed that…how about this!**

**Taruto: What?**

**Author: We are so close to getting to the actual point of the story! Three, maybe four chapter max!**

**Taruto: Oh good grief…**

**Author: Please keep reading and review, this is one of my most popular stories ever…until next time, which won't be for another month at least. I have lots of revision to do for some very big exams in 4 weeks. After that we will go back to the regular update pattern. Please bear with me and I will try to have around 1-2 chapters on the next update! Ja ne!~**


End file.
